whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Doomslayer
A Doomslayer is a wraith who is chosen to serve a special group dedicated to exploration and battle in the Labyrinth. The Doomslayers may have any number of tasks, from simple Labyrinth reconnaissance to capturing a specific Spectre. Doomslayers are recognized by the Hierarchy, but are not a part of them, as the nature of their mission has them rely on other organizations that are illegal in the eyes of the Hierarchy, namely the Guilds. The earliest known organized group of wraiths going by the Doomslayers moniker have been traced back to World War I, though certainly other wraiths had been entering the Labyrinth for their own reasons well before then. The Doomslayers were imperitive in keeping Stygia from receiving heavy damage during the Fourth Great Maelstrom, and Charon, appreciative of their efforts, recognized them officially. Through the decades, their strength waxed and waned; they were nearly wiped out by the Fifth Great Maelstrom, but managed to reorganize and form into the organization as they are known today. Being a Doomslayer is an extremely demanding position. Aside from the obvious physical danger of being attacked by Spectres, their proximately to Oblivion's forces grant most Doomslayers with extremely strong Shadows, making them frequent customers of their Pardoner of choice. On the plus side, this gives them access to abilities most wraiths would not be able to have, namely the Dark Arcanoi, which they use to trick and manipulate Spectres. Even with the strength many Doomslayers develop, their existence is usually shorter than other wraiths, since being destroyed by Spectres or becoming one are frequent occurrences. There are five divisions recognized in the Doomslayers: *The Order of the Thorn, sometimes simply called the Thorns, are the front-line warriors and oldest division of the Doomslayers. They are the first in and last out of any major Doomslayer operation. Thorns have also explored the Labyrinth more deeply than any other division. For some reason, they capture as many Spectres as they destroy; the reason is known only to them. *The Martyr Knights serve a twofold purpose; they are recruited to watch important Stygian officials for signs of replacement by Doppelgangers, and quietly eliminate those who prove to be false. They also have a less-known second agenda, where they experiment on attempts to redeem Spectres. *The Helldivers, who were formed shortly after the Fifth Great Maelstrom, are specially trained Masquers who go on missions in the Labyrinth, usually to eliminate or capture a specific target. Their missions usually call on them to emulate a Spectre's appearance and nature for weeks at a time. Although the Thorns know the Labyrinth better, even they have not been as deep in some places as the Helldivers have. *The Darksiders are specially trained Pardoners who see to the Shadow-controlling needs of the other Doomslayer divisions; needless to say, they are very busy. In major battles, they serve as "soul medics", helping Doomslayers on the brink of turning from giving in to their dark sides. *The Solos are the final division, a category for those Doomslayers who are not a member of the previously mentioned divisions. Some are former official Doomslayers who left in the middle of training but still want to help in some capacity, others are simply in it for the money and care little in the ultimate goals of the others. * -29, 32-34 Category:Wraith: The Oblivion glossary Category:Glossary